


After Party

by Glowkid



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowkid/pseuds/Glowkid
Summary: "Armie, we can't do this. My date is right outside" Timmy protested."Your date?" Armie responded, "Does your date fuck you like I can?"---------------------------------------------------------Shit goes down at the Oscars after party.





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> Too tired to work on fluff, so have some trashy smut instead.

It’d been a long night. After three hours of clapping, listening to boring speeches where actors thanked every person they’d ever met, and squirming in his too small seat, Armie had made it through the Oscars ceremony. Thank god, Armie thought to himself, now I can finally get some real booze and not whatever this watered down shit is. Armie was also looking forward to seeing Timothée at the after party. He hadn’t seen him much that evening since Timmy had decided to bring a date, an old crush from high school he was trying to impress, and was hoping they could catch up at the party. 

An hour after arriving to the party, Armie was already liquored up and bored. He’d done the obligatory hobnobbing with the fellow attendees, who were all keen to discuss their next project or, in hopes of receiving a compliment back, would tell Armie just how much they loved his film, despite being unable to name a single specific moment, instead rattling off vague details from the trailer. Armie nodded politely, distractedly staring at Timmy across the room, trying to catch his eye. Timmy had been mobbed the whole evening, winning an Oscar could do that to a person. Excusing himself from the beginnings of what was sure to be a riveting conversation about Henry Cavill’s mustache being digitally removed, Armie headed towards the bathroom. On his way out he caught Timmy’s attention and nodded at him to follow. Timmy waited a few minutes before trailing behind Armie to a back hallway, when he suddenly felt a hand reach out and pull him into a dark room.

“Hey…woah, what are you doing?” Timmy said as Armie dragged him into the closet and shut the door behind them. Armie pushed him back against the wall, running his hand through his hair and tucking a curl behind Timmy’s right ear.

“Fuck, you look so good tonight” Armie said before kissing Timmy deeply, his breath tasting of whiskey.

Timmy let Armie kiss him but pulled away when he tried to put his tongue in his mouth.

“Armie, we can’t do this. My date is right outside.” Timmy protested.

Armie chuckled, dropping his head down.

“Your date?” he responded and then grabbed Timmy’s cock through his slacks. Timmy let out a low gasp but didn’t move as Armie began slowly palming him through his pants.

“Does your date fuck you like I can?” Armie said defiantly, “I can make you feel better with my hand than she can with her whole body."

Timmy leaned his head back against the wall, “Armie, don’t…” he said roughly, closing his eyes.

“Don’t what?” Armie replied innocently, squeezing his cock harder and slowly stroking him.

Timmy moaned and ground up into Armie’s palm, leaning up on his toes before letting his eyes fall on Armie’s.

“Yeah, that feels good doesn’t it?” Armie said, staring at him boldly but Timmy only responded with a moan. 

“Say it,” Armie demanded.

“Fuck Armie that…t-that feels good” Timmy stuttered.

Armie removed his hand, Timmy sighing from the loss, and forced Timmy’s hand down his suit pants.

“Is this what you want?” he asked, pushing his dick up into Timmy's hand, “you want me to fuck you with my big cock?”

“Yes, god yes” Timmy replied breathlessly.

Armie smirked, then quickly turned Timmy around to face the wall and pulled his pants down. He lined his cock up to Timmy’s ass before entering him. Timmy began to let out a loud moan but Armie wrapped his hand around his mouth to stifle his groan so they wouldn’t be heard by the party goers. Timmy reached his hand up to Armie’s, removing it from his lips before placing two of Armie’s fingers in his mouth, sucking on them sloppily.

“Oh god...” Armie groaned. 

Timmy knew Armie had a weakness for having his fingers sucked and began to lick them more hungrily. Armie responded by thrusting into Timmy harder as Timmy clenched tightly around him. 

“I’m gonna come” Armie grunted, “fuck, I’m gonna come," his hot breath pooling in Timmy’s shoulders. 

With one last thrust, Armie shuddered against Timmy’s back, filling him with his cum. Timmy panted heavily and grabbed his own cock with his fingers and began pumping his shaft as his back arched forward and his forehead pushed into the wall. Armie palmed Timmy ass, encouraging him to come while lazily kissing the nape of his neck. 

“Fuck, you look so good” Armie repeated, causing Timmy to mutter "Shit..." before releasing and filling his hand in cum. 

Timmy looked down at his sticky hand in disbelief, his back still turned to Armie as he tries to catch his breath, “I can’t believe I just let you fuck me at the after party.”

Armie laughed deeply, peppering Timmy’s shoulder in kisses. “Mmm, wait until we get home, then I’ll fuck you properly.”

Timmy pulled up his pants and playfully shoved Armie back while rolling his eyes. “You stay here” he commanded, “I’ve gotta go find my date.”

“Oh yeah, what was her name again?” Armie replied, a devilish grin on his face.


End file.
